oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Source Land Species
Source Land Species are a part of the Source Lands Setting and are generally used in conjunction with the D&D 5e House Rules. Aasimar The Aasimar do not have Celestial Ancestry, as such a thing isn't possible in the Source Lands Setting. Aasimar are represent the Soul-Watchers, who can see souls. * Judgemental Eyes - The Aasimar can force others to witnesses the blackness of their own souls, including the thousands of deaths each soul has already experienced and all the harm and agony that scars the soul within them. The Aasimar can, once per day, lash out and illuminate an area around in a radius of 30 ft, and force anyone caught in the light to take 2d6 of psychic damage (non-lethal) and be forced to save vs. the Aasimar's spell casting DC (charisma+total character level) or be frightened if they fail the DC by 5 or less, or be paralyzed if they fail by more. They can retry the check every turn, but the effect otherwise disappears after a number of rounds equal to the Aasimar's Character Level. * Because the Aasimar are so used to seeing the filth and corruption that stains the souls of those around them, they have resistance against Psychic Damage and Radiant Damage. * The Aasimar can, at will, cause their eyes to glow enough that they gain advantage on Intimidation checks against those not familiar with Aasimar (provided their eyes can be seen) and alter all terrain until obstruction, from being total darkness (if applicable) to being low-light, but have disadvantage on stealth checks while doing this. * The Aasimar gain +2 Charisma and +1 Wisdom. * The Aasimar do not gain any extra languages, but can communicate telepathically with soul-like beings. * The Aasimar see perfectly in daylight, and have the same vision as Half-Elves otherwise. Dragonborn Contradicting the very name of the species, Dragonborn are not traditionally born the way they look - rather only humanoids with a draconic bloodline can become Dragonborn, which often awakens their potential, making them Warlocks with Dragons as their Patrons, though they can multiclass freely, but must take at least one level as Warlocks with Dragon Patrons. Dragonborn live forever, presumably. Dwarves Dwarves, with a few exceptions (Voices of the Ancestors - a specific warlock pact and a type of Subterranean Druid) are entirely non-casters, and lose even the ability to cast magical abilities they might otherwise have obtained, but they are immune to magic that defies their own existence (polymorph for instance), but against magical effects that merely alter their current state (charm person, etc.) they merely have advantage on the saving throw. They are also immune to any kind of damage that is entirely magical, such as the extra damage from a magical weapon, but have resistance against natural forms of damage delivered by magical means (such as fireball). There are three types of Dwarves in the Source Land Setting. Rock Dwarves Rock Dwarves are the most common kind of Dwarf. They are primarily subterranean, but live near the surface and frequent the surface of their respective realms during cloudy days and night time. They rely on the communities of Hill Dwarves that largely extend from the Dwarven Halls, to provide food and other surface items, Hill Dwarves Hill Dwarves see only half as far as regular Dwarves in total darkness, but do not have sunlight sensitivity and and can see twice as far in daylight. Deep Dwarves Deep Dwarves are Blind in daylight, and even small amounts of light irritate their vision, granting them the same vision in Low Light as an Elf, but they see perfectly in total Darkness. Deep Dwarves are known as Duergar, and have become, or are still, more akin to the original Dwarven Ancestors, and are not exactly flesh and blood, but more akin to constructs, and have resistance against all types of natural damage. Elf Elves are unchanged presently, as there has been no reason to review them. Gnomes There are three kinds of Gnomes in the Source Lands, two of which are equally common. Rock Gnomes Rock Gnomes are cousins of the Dwarves, but unlike Dwarves, are not immune to spell-casting - quite the contrary, they frequently are magically inclined. Rock Gnomes look like comically short Dwarves, often with large heads. Forest Gnomes Forest Gnomes are descendants of Rock Gnomes who allied with the Elves ages ago, and a long time ago, served they fey. They see only half as far as Rock Gnomes in total darkness, but do not have sunlight sensitivity and can see twice as far in daylight. They look more like Elves than Dwarves. Deep Gnomes Deep Gnomes are not claimed to be the original gnomes, unlike their Deep Dwarven brethren, who are very much the closest there is to original dwarves, but are merely Gnomes that have adapted to the depths of the underdark. Known as the Svirfneblin, they share the same type of vision as the Deep Dwarves, but are not biologically different from other gnomes otherwise. Goliath Goliaths are cast as Nordmarians of Clan Vetna. No mechanical changes. Halfling Halflings are unchanged presently, as there has been no reason to review them as of yet. Half-Elf (half-human) Half-Elves gain +2 Charisma, +1 Dex and +1 Intelligence, see perfectly in daylight, are blind in total darkness, but see 30 ft in Low Light, 15 ft of which count as "dim light". Otherwise, unchanged. Half-Orc Half-Orcs are unchanged. Human Basic humans are as per PHB. Slayer Slayers are genetically modified humans, or near-humans (as in, so genetically human that, apart from minor cosmetic details, they mechanically do not deviate from the human), who have undergone special treatments to become effective Monster Slayers. * Slayers age visibly to the point where they take on a somewhat venerable appearance, but their lifespans are largely unconfirmed, and it is usually their psyche that breaks long before their bodies do - unlike Elves and Dwarves, Slayers are not genetically conditioned toward a long life, and once they reach ages past 100 years, they tend to become alienated from society and often seek death somehow, but it is at least known that slayers can live longer than 500 years. * Slayers are medium creatures that largely look like humans and have 30 ft of movement speed. * Slayers gain +2 Con and +2 Dex. * Slayers do not gain any extra languages. * Slayers can, with disadvantage, attempt to track by scent. * Slayers have the same vision as Tieflings. * Slayers are immune to non-magical diseases. * Slayers have resistance to poison damage and have advantage on saving throws to resist poison. Further more, any poison effect that applies itself over time has this time-span doubled, while any poison that lasts for a specific time-span is halved. Tieflings Tieflings do not naturally exist, and appear only as demon-touched mutants, and possibly the offspring of those touched by the infernal, but not as actual descendants of demons in any way. * Tieflings have the same vision as half-elves, but as creatures of inherent darkness, they do have 10 ft of vision in total darkness, 5 ft of which is considered "dim light". * Further more, Tieflings have advantage on stealth rolls in total darkness, as their skin literally blackens with the absence of light.